


Magnulia Hadestown AU

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Magnulia Hadestown AU inspired by Mcelboycontent on Tumblr.





	Magnulia Hadestown AU

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're reading this without having seen/listened to Hadestown:  
> https://youtu.be/y4eRxTqpgUA?list=PLKaO0QIZsLUNlJElZfktTuyjMJUO31qOP
> 
> You won't need to know all about Hadestown for this fic to make sense, but you will probably need to know the song linked above for the prologue to make sense.
> 
> (but listen to Hadestown anyway, dude. It's real good)

A low hum.

 

An elderly woman - a storyteller - with dark skin and white hair and a tall, gnarled staff, which she hammers on the ground; a drumbeat.

 

Her rich alto voice; a song.

 

_Once upon a time there was a mountain town_

_In the years before the Hunger struck_

_They called it Ravensroost ‘fore it went down_

_It was a town of fate and luck._

 

_It’s an untold song_

_It wasn’t part of the tale the Voidfish sang_

_It’s an untold song_

_So I’ll tell you everything_

 

_Now in Ravensroost there was a craftsman’s road_

_And three grim symbols of what’s to come_

_And on raven’s wing they rode_

_Meet the Reapers, everyone._

 

_Oh in Ravensroost there was a craftsman’s home_

_And a lady who wrote for none to see_

_This story’s her fault, I suppose,_

_Madame Lucretia, that’s me._

 

_It’s a sad song_

_It’s a sad tale, it’s a tragedy_

_It’s a sad song_

_Gonna sing it anyway_

 

_There was a craftsman’s shop in a mountain town_

_And a young man learning to work with tools,_

_And thus, my friend, begins the song,_

_Of Magnus and of Julia._

 

_It’s a love song_

_It’s the tale of a love that never dies_

_It’s a love song_

_About someone who tries._

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know to what extent or in what timeframe I'm going to continue this, but I have some ideas.
> 
> The following chapters won't just be parodies of Hadestown songs though, they'll be more typical prose. 
> 
> I guess the general idea will be to tell Magnus and Julia's story as if it were being told many years in the future, as if it had become a legend.


End file.
